


Coming Out

by romaneedsatoma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, kuroo and suga are kinda flirty but platonic, nsfw jokes, trans girl suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romaneedsatoma/pseuds/romaneedsatoma
Summary: “Tetsu, I need to tell you something.”“What’s up, Koushi?”Suga winced at the name but pushed on. “Uh, kind of related to that actually.”“Related to… what’s up?” Kuroo asked, confused, and Suga managed a snort despite growing anxiety.---Or, in which Suga comes out, and Kuroo doesn't know how to handle a crying girl.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> trans girl suga! i don't really have an explanation, i just think it's a fun headcanon. this fic is for my boyfriend, because i mentioned it and then he said i had to write it.

“You know, your hair is really nice long. Asahi was totally right in asking you to grow it out with him,” Kuroo said, running his fingers through Sugawara’s hair, which was falling down past Suga’s shoulders after several months of letting it grow. 

They were in Kuroo’s bedroom, sitting on his bed and talking about nothing in particular. It wasn’t uncommon for the two- with their teams being playful rivals and the two having humor more similar than most would realize, they became fast friends. Taking advantage of one of the few times they had the freedom to hang out, Kuroo forced Suga into a sleepover at his house, which the setter happily agreed to. No force needed, though the Nekoma captain certainly acted like it was a necessary burden on the other.

For now, though, Kuroo dropped the dramatic act in favor of playing with the soft locks. He pulled the gray strands of hair together, starting to braid them, and Suga took a slow breath in as the conversation reached a lull. No better time than now.

“Tetsu, I need to tell you something.”

“What’s up, Koushi?”

Suga winced at the name but pushed on. “Uh, kind of related to that actually.”

“Related to… what’s up?” Kuroo asked, confused, and Suga managed a snort despite growing anxiety.

“Related to Koushi.” Suga took another breath then quickly let the confession slip out. “I think I’m a girl. So. I guess it would be appreciated if you… just used Suga while I work it out.”

Kuroo’s hands stilled and she started rambling nervously.

“I’m sorry that you can’t use my first name anymore, I know you really like doing that. It’s just, it’s not, you know. It’s not my name. Kind of. I guess it is but it just makes me uncomfortable, because I’m like. Really pretty sure I am a girl, even if I’m not completely sure yet-”

“Hey, it’s okay. That’s cool! Pretty trans girl friend, sweet..” Kuroo cut her off, voice gentle. Sugawara let out a soft whine and he quickly hugged the other closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “Thanks for telling me. Am I the first to know or…?”

“No. My team already knows, but none of your team does and I was really worried about saying anything.” Her voice trailed off as she spoke. “I trust you but I don’t really know all of them that well.”

“Want me to tell them? They’re respectful, we have a trans member on the team.”

“Really? But uh, I don’t know.” She was still speaking softly, and Kuroo tilted her head to face him. Her eyes were watery and tears were built up at the corner of them. He raised a hand, wiping away a single tear that slipped down her cheek over her beauty mark. He wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed- when the member on his team came out, it was a quick affair. A casual heads up on pronouns, which he announced to the team, and then it was over. Was Suga this teary when she told her team? Or was she really this nervous about telling him?

He said the first thing that came to mind. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Suga dropped her head, covering it with her hands. “I was really, really nervous about how you’d respond and it was hard to not sh-show that. And now it’s all, it’s all spilling out I guess.”

She laughed, though it sounded off and hollow. Kuroo tilted her head back up, looking her in the eyes. Sugawara was confident, and while her resolve was shaky at times, he’d never seen her like this. He bit his lip, trying to find a way to make her calm down.

“I will help you in any way I can. So tell me if there is anything I can do.”

“Don’t tell any officials? I don’t want to be taken off the team.” Suga seemed nervous looking him in the eye, gaze sliding away, and Kuroo let go of her chin.

“Done and done, adults suck anyways,” he agreed, obviously ignoring the fact that both of them were legally adults. “What about my coach?”

“I’d prefer if you didn’t.” She sighed, not pulling her head away this time, though she still kept her eyes off of him. She hated crying. She hated someone knowing she was crying even more. “I haven’t even told Ukai-senpai or Take-chan, though I’m sure they’ve noticed. I can’t… I can’t leave my team. They’re my family.”

“Understood.” They both fell quiet for a moment, Sugawara wiping her face in an attempt to stop crying. Kuroo broke the silence with a cheerful tone. “This means we can’t share a bed tonight, my mom doesn’t like me sleeping with beautiful ladies.”

He winked and Suga laughed, nose scrunching up. How typical of Kuroo, immediately trying to brighten the mood. How typical of her to laugh at it, as well.

“But she doesn’t have a problem with beautiful boys?” She nudged him with her elbow, causing him to snicker.

“Oh, that too, but I thought us sleeping together was a private matter.”

“Naughty cat. Naughty. Be honest with your mother.” Suga turned to face him head on, batting at him. “You should tell her that you’re secretly… dating the Karasuno setter. It’s happening in her house, she should know.”

“I’ll be honest, I thought you were about to say that I’m secretly getting rawed by me there.” Kuroo had a wide smile, obviously catching on to his friend’s silent implication.

“Why would you tell your mother that?!” She smacked the top of his head and he laughed loudly. “And why would I be topping you in this situation? I’m a delicate lady!”

“Delicate my ass. We both know you’re a total dom,” he replied, smirking. “I’ve seen you with the third years on your team- I’ve heard what you said too! You’re rough and kinky. It’s part of your personality.”

“I don’t think that was an insult, but somehow, I feel offended anyway. Maybe asshole is a part of your personality.” Sugawara giggled, covering her face, and Kuroo took the chance to shove her, pushing her back against the bed. “Hey!”

He pinned her down, leaning over her, and she glared up at him. Kuroo stared at her for a second before commenting, “see, now, if you were a bottom in this hypothetical, you would be blushing like mad. But instead, you’re just pissed. Dom.”

“So if I pinned you, you’d blush?”

“Like a schoolgirl around a cute upperclassman,” he confirmed, nodding. “Too bad you’re not strong enough to throw me off right now. I’d let you, but I’m worried you’d offer to take me right there. I can’t have my mom hearing that.”

“You’d say yes?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“Consider me seduced, Sugawara. Consider me seduced.”

Suga snorted and Kuroo let go, letting her sit back up.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And so are you.” He smirked and she rolled her eyes, swatting at him. She giggled, causing him to laugh too, then leaned against him.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Anytime. What are friends for? Now scoot, I need to finish braiding your hair.”


End file.
